The Ellie Chronicles
by silenthorror
Summary: A story following Ellie through her journey for revenge


She held him from behind tight, knife in his neck, blood pouring down her hand. She yanked it out and stabbed it in again, killing him. She pushed his body to the ground, silently whispering "Fucker." Ellie crouched down and slowly made her way through a lush dark forest. With the knife in her grip, she retreated to a nearby log, using it as cover. She scanned the area, her eyes focusing on two men slowly walking out of a shack, one carrying a torch. She moved silently and swiftly to a tall patch of grass, hunkering down inside. She leaned against the tree next to her, her chest inhaling and exhaling hard. A body hung in the air beside her, she looked away quickly and moved around to the other side of the tree where once again, the two men were walking. This time, they were closer. They talked back and forth, arguing about something she couldn't really hear. Whistles echoed in the distance behind her, right where she had dropped the body. She mumbled "Shit" and moved on. Crows squawked as she neared a rundown car and another hanging body. Ellie stopped for a moment and looked, hoping it wasn't someone she knew. She leaped over a fallen tree and into more tall grass, giving herself enough cover to not be noticed. She slowly made her way to a small ledge and watched the events below her unfold. A man stood tiptoe on a bucket, a rope tied tight around his throat. He screamed "No, no, no!" as a blade sliced into his abdomen. "Oh Jesus." Ellie murmured, slowly backing away from the scene. Whistles echoed again, the men below dropping their torches. "Spread out." one said. "Is it the wolf?" another asked.

She climbed on top of a dumpster and leaped over a ledge, finding herself in a parking garage. She hunkered down behind a car, peeking out and examining a man searching around the area. Ellie grabbed her bow and loaded and arrow on the string. She pulled the rope taut and held her breath, praying her aim wouldn't let her down. Her fingers let go of the arrow and down went the man. She slowly made her way to his body, collecting the ammunition on him then jumping down through an opening between floors. She climbed onto a van across from her and pulled herself up to the next landing. Ellie quietly snuck over to a man looking around a ruined car, preparing her bow. "Here!" A woman screamed. "Oh shit!" Ellie said under her breath. She shot a few arrows at the woman, on hitting her shoulder. The man swung his machete at Ellie, she quickly jumped back, barely escaping his weapon. She pulled out her switchblade and slashed it across his face. He tossed her against a car, she barely maneuvered away from the girl as she swung a hammer at her. Ellie stabbed her blade underneath her chin and grabbed her hammer, smashing the clawed end into the man's head. She grabbed his machete and ran. Backup arrived and a bullet flew through the air, grazing Ellie's shoulder.

"Fuck." She said, dodging bullets as she ran out of the parking garage. She leaped over the edge of the roof and tumbled into the street. Ellie dove into a patch of thick grass and made herself hidden. She grabbed the wound on her shoulder and tensed up. "She went into the grass." a woman called out. She slowly crawled underneath a truck and pulled out her pistol, preparing for the worst. "The wolf, she came through here." another woman said, getting closer to Ellie. She looked under a car across from her, then headed in Ellie's direction. She pulled back the hammer on her pistol and waited until the woman peered her head under the truck. Ellie fired, blowing a chunk of flesh from her head. Quickly drug out from under the vehicle, she struggled with a man. He wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed as hard as he could. She put the gun to his chest and fired multiple times. "Ah, mother fucker!" She yelled. She fired blindly as she took off running, leaping over a large hole and stumbling on the other side. She grabbed an empty bottle and chucked it at a woman quickly running out of a decaying store. She screamed, glass impaling her eyes. Ellie grabbed her, twisted her around and put the pistol to her head. An arrow flew through the air and into the woman, killing her almost instantly. Ellie dropped her and retreated into the store, hiding behind the counter. Ellie slowly made her way around the counter as a couple people slowly walked in, one holding a very large axe. She gulped hard and stood quickly, firing her weapon, but it jammed. "Fuck!" She yelled. "Oh shit. Over here!" A man yelled, shooting an arrow at her. She dodged it quickly and yanked the machete out of her bag, launching it into his throat. The man with the axe hit the side of her head then tossed her across the counter. She gripped the weapon hard and ran at him, swinging the blade around, getting a few good slices in. He fell to the floor, looking into her eyes, almost pleading to keep his life but she wasn't feeling remorseful. Ellie dug the machete into his neck yanked it back out, his throat opening up, blood pouring onto the floor. She breathed heavily and wiped the blood from her face. "Fuck." She said under her breath. "That was close."


End file.
